totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Wątek forum:Wszystko o Total Drama/@comment-25389043-20140819092225/@comment-5147201-20150614101349
Mimo że mnie to teraz mało kręci (wolę rzucanie automatami lub wybieranie białej flagi jako broni) to sobie jednak pomyślałam "Oj tam, stara babcio, pośmiejesz się trochę i nic się nie stanie". I jak na TD, muszę przyznać, że zapowiada się w miarę ciekawie. <3 Zamiast Pokoju Zwierzeń mamy flagi świata, odpoczywamy od Chrisa dostając Dona który póki co nie wiele się wykazał, będą wycieczki po świecie, nie chcę przewidywać kto odpadnie wtedy a kto kiedy, śmiać się można, a ja nadal nie mogę spamiętać imion nowych postaci, dlatego posłużę się komem Spectry i przepiszę nazwy duetów. xDD Fashion Bloggers - na początku wydawali mi się trochę nudni, ale z tą sceną z kaskami już zaczaiłam. xD Może nie są jacyś specjalnie interesujący, ale jak dla mnie ładne tło. Stepbrothers - z tymi to dopiero pojechali. xDD Podoba mi się pomysł na przyrodnie rodzeństwo, a jak bracia to jest wręcz miodnie. Father and Son - wyglądają na bardzo ciekawych, tylko własnie film mi się urwał w drugiej połowie odcinka. (please) Mogą nieźle wypaść, ale nie są również genialni. Sisters - awww kolejne rodzeństwo. Geniuises - szczerze? Zapomniałam o nich. xDDD Chyba najwięcej powiedziały jak się przedstawiały, ale nie uszukujmy się, to pierwsza taka seria od dawna z dużą ilością osób, a nie zapominajmy, że kiedy w WTP było ich aż 22, to w pierwszej połowie sezonu nawet Heather zaniemówiła w jednym odcinku. xDD Dajmy się twórcom powoli przyzwyczajać, może jak według innych teori to się poprawi... Daters - z a r ó ż o w i. Totalnie, są zbyt płascy, tylko buzi i buzi! xD Mam nadzieję, że chociaż się raz pokłócą o coś, cokolwiek! xD (Rox taka zła...) Goths - ale fajni. <333 Tylko czemu nic nie mówią? Nie wiem czy to lepiej czy gorzej, ale nie chcę, by zostali w tle. :< Adversity Twins - czy tylko ja nie rozumiem o co z nimi chodzi? xD Albo muszę mocniej podszkolić mój angielski (chyba lepiej mniej subów, więcej dubów!), albo coś jest nie tak. W sumie póki nie ogarną to dopóty nie będzie to straasznie smuuutnee a jak w drugiej połowie trochę zabawne (żeby nie skończyło się tak jak z osobowościami Mike'a xDD), to ujdą. Reality TV Pros - Owen i Noah!!! <3<3 Starzy kumple wracają! <3 Mimo że się cieszę bardziej ze wzgledu na Noah, gdyż Owen mi się już przejadł, to są pięknym wspomnieniem. Surfer Dudes - Geoff powraca? :o Tego się nie spodziewałam. Mom and Daughter - ....GTFO. xDD Best Friends - koncept? Ciekawy. Zabawny? W miarę. Mogą nie wyjść tak źle, ale po jednym odcinku trudno mi ocenić. xDD Tennis Rivals - mówiłam już coś o kłótliwych relacjach? <3 LARPers - coś na zastrzyk komedii. <3 Jestem zszkowana, że taka klucha jak Leonarld wróciła, ale jestem neutralna i dobrej myśli. Police Cadets - póki co, moje ulubione. Ice Dancers - kolejna para żebym umarła ze śmiechu. xD Może poza tym nie przedstawiają się jakoś ciekawe, ale bardzo ładne tło. Rockers - ooo ktoś mnie kocha? Vegans - takie Dawn bez mocy nadprzyrodzonych czy coś więcej? Cóóóóż, jestem w kropce. ;u; Tak wielkiego szału nie robią, choć są momentami zabawne. Pożyjemy, zobaczymy. Podsumowując niepopularne opinie mówione przez waszą kochaną Rox, nie jest to najlepszy pierwszy odcinek, ale również nie przekreśla on tego spin-offu, a wręcz przeciwnie. Mam nadzieję, że z czasem rozwiną trochę niektóre postacie, dowiemy się trochę więcej o nowym gospodarzu, wyzwania nie będą suche i oczywiście, że humor się utrzyma taki jaki jest. <3 Nie mam pojęcia, jak oni się zhackowali do strony twórców, ale z takim zamieszaniem chyba na następny odcinek albo długo poczekamy, albo nie wiem co będzie. xDD PS: Czy jestem przypadkiem najbardziej optymistycznie nastawiona do tego? xD